Birthday Surprise
by Golden-Black Dragon
Summary: Companion Piece to "Persona 4: Leave No Words Unspoken." Yukiko Amagi and Dylan Blake celebrate the latter's birthday by quite literally giving him a little gift that he'll never forget. (WARNING: Mature Language and Content)


**Birthday Surprise**

**A/N: This is the Mature, Director's cut of the "Birthday Surprise" scene. There's a lot more that I kind of wanted to do in the original scene but couldn't because of the rating of LNWU. **

**Yes, they (Dylan and Yukiko) do have a VERY physical connection to each other and I'm just adding more detail to it. I hope you enjoy it. **

"**Birthday Surprise"**

**Yukiko/Dylan**

**April 28, 2011**

_Amagi Inn_

Dinner had finished and Dylan had only just remembered to change out of his uniform. After getting undressed, he put on jeans, his normal shoes, a studded belt and a Venom t-shirt.

He'd contemplated "cracking one out" before going to Yukiko's room but he'd decided against it given that his present most likely had something to do with sex. Dylan genuinely didn't mind that as he'd had possibly the best sex he'd ever had with her and they'd managed to build an incredibly deep and physical connection in such a short time.

Dylan decided to leave his leather jacket in the room because he didn't need it and it'd probably end up on the floor of Yukiko's room along with every other item of clothing he had on.

He was going to have his cake and eat it. With this thought in mind, Dylan stepped out of his room pausing only take the key to his room before walking down to Yukiko's room.

Having arrived outside the door to her room, he knocked on the door for a few times and waited. If not for the fact that he were wearing jeans and having a hard-on in denim was exceedingly uncomfortable, then he would have been getting undressed almost on the spot.

A few of Dylan's conquests had actually mentioned that he was "well-endowed" in the trouser department, if 8, 9 or according to one lucky lady 10, inches was considered to be well-endowed.

Regardless, he hadn't felt this way about anybody since his relationship with Roz had ended or his relationship with Tracy. However, he had never loved Tracy the way that he had loved Yukiko despite how developed Tracy was for her then age and everything that she could do for him.

After about ten minutes, the door to Yukiko's room opened and she was standing right in front of him. From what Dylan could see, Yukiko was wearing high-heeled boots and a tight black spandex cat suit that was partially unzipped so that he could get a good view of her breasts. Oh and she was wearing a bright red wig and red lipstick.

Yukiko leaned into him, her partially bared breasts almost brushing against his left shoulder. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long, Blondie! I just wanted to make sure that your gift was really special."

"I don't mind being kept waiting, Milady. I've been really looking forward to what you've got planned for me tonight." Dylan grinned slightly lasciviously.

Yukiko whispered something into Dylan's ear. "Just so you know, I'm completely naked under my cat suit."

"Are you? Well then we've really got no time to waste. So how do I go about showing my appreciation for your gift?" Dylan was interrupted Yukiko planting her lips onto his.

They kissed for a few minutes, their lips moving in unison and their tongues intertwining before Yukiko pulled Dylan into her room and locked the door behind them.

Now they were completely alone and there was no chance of them being disturbed.

Dylan gazed hungrily at Yukiko's cat suit clad body before speaking again. "As I was saying before your very welcome interruption, how do I go about showing my appreciation for your gift?"

"I think you know already Blondie!" Yukiko purred as she fully unzipped the cat suit, took it off and set it to one side.

Dylan looked at her now naked body and began to appraise it starting with her breasts. He hadn't really paid attention to how big her breasts were but he'd guessed that they were about a C-cup.

Yukiko's naked body looked as though it had been sculpted from marble or emerging from the sea almost as if she was the subject of Botticelli's Birth of Venus. Or she was carved from ice. Maybe.

Dylan got undressed, starting with his shoes and socks. He hurriedly unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans before taking off his t-shirt and boxers as he noticed Yukiko looking hungrily at what he'd colloquially referred to as his third leg. "I'm guessing that I'm bigger than that asshole you used to date right? And I wonder how long you planned my surprise present?"

"Oh I've been planning your surprise for a few days. As much as I'd like you to just give me your trouser snake, I think that it'd be a good idea for you to try your present out first." Yukiko remarked teasingly.

Dylan had taken a look at her womanhood and realised exactly what she meant. "Okay but you've got to do something for me afterwards. I mean, before we really get going."

"Anything for my Golden Giant." Yukiko spread her legs slightly almost as if she was inviting him in.

Eager to oblige her, Dylan began to kiss her neck before moving down to her breasts, flicking her nipples with his tongue before continuing down to her navel. He paused in order to take in her strawberry-infused scent before moving further down until he found her sweet spot.

Yukiko moaned as Dylan started to lick her out, feeling his tongue flicking within her walls. She hadn't managed to feel like this, not since Vermont and her experience with someone she barely remembered but strongly resembled Dylan. Maybe they were the same person, which made sense.

After having seen him on that first day, she practically locked herself in her room and imagined Dylan practically picking her up and giving her the best fuck of her life.

Yukiko had been incredibly relieved when they'd finally had sex and when he helped rescue her.

She looked down at him, grabbing a fistful of his straight blonde hair that fell about his face

Dylan had almost muttered something into her. "Think you're the best I've had."

She begun moaning loudly as his tongue moved faster and faster before moving further into her. At that moment, she had started to sweat and she looked as it started rolling down her body." 

"C'mon Blondie! I think I'm going to…! That's it! OHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she had pushed his head right up against her as her fluids had poured into his mouth.

She stepped back and let Dylan stand up, watching as he almost seemed to gargle her fluids before swallowing them properly.

Dylan gave Yukiko an almost mischievous smile. "You know, I drank an entire tray of shots from that but the fluids were mixed with Everclear which was like drinking jet fuel. Don't think I've had any such problems tonight."

"That would explain quite a bit. Of course, I'm assuming that you've had a lot of practice." Yukiko rightfully observed.

Dylan had given her a vague shrug of his shoulders. "Well yeah. But I don't think you were complaining. And I've had plenty of time to practice."

"I bet you have." Yukiko retorted.

Dylan pointed down to his manhood and made a short whistling sound. "You know, there's something that kind of needs taking care of before I can really enjoy your birthday surprise."

"Well why didn't you say so?" Yukiko pouted.

She knelt down and got a very good look at his manhood. While she had taken it in before, oral wasn't something that she was overtly familiar with.

Smiling, she ran her tongue down the length of his shaft before running it back up and stopping at the head.

"I'm guessing that it's pretty sensitive right now?" Yukiko looked up as Dylan closed his eyes and merely nodded in response.

Dylan had recovered and almost gasped. "Yeah! I guess you could say that."

"Oh, I think I could help with that." She smiled up as she lowered her head and opened her mouth.

While Yukiko was, in effect, busying herself on him, Dylan looked down and gently removed the red wig from her head and stared at her hair. Her hair resembled a raven's wing or the blackest night but the night didn't extend into the room. "That feels great. And you said you'd never given head before! Holy fucking shit that feels so good!"

Yukiko kept moving her mouth up and down as well as, quite vigorously, stroking him. She strongly resisted the urge to smile as Dylan's breath began to quicken and he seemed to loudly exhale air. His toes were starting to curl into the carpet of the room as well.

Dylan had almost started to move his hips in time with what Yukiko was doing and had to almost stop himself from calling her name aloud. He had almost shouted out Roz's name, or Tracy's or, even Crystal's name before he'd realised it.

Every time he'd suffered some sort of romantic setback or otherwise he'd almost fall into someone else's lap. Or he'd put something else into the laps of his previous conquests.

Dylan could almost feel something tighten, and let out a loud moan. "Uh, I think I'm going to… So could you just? Oh fuck! AAAAAAHHHHHHH."

He let out a huge sigh of relief as Yukiko somehow managed to swallow everything before moving off of him and standing up.

"Okay THAT was possibly the best head I've ever gotten. Ever. Was that the first time for you to do that?" Dylan asked.

Yukiko laughed slightly. "Actually, I kind of did that before. I kind of need to tell you something by the way."

"Yeah?" He sounded curious.

Yukiko coughed a little bit before speaking again. "Well, I was kind of in Vermont in mid to late December last year and I went to this party in this big house because some other girls my age and older were going and they invited me along. Anyway, I'd gotten pretty drunk at the party and someone was going to spike my drink but this blonde guy whisked me away and we hooked up in an attic or something."

"I was the blonde. Then again I was also pretty smashed so there's a lot of those two weeks that I genuinely don't remember happening. However, I don't think that you were in the "Vermont Incident" footage because we didn't hook up in a room with a camera. I didn't want to say anything about it to you or your dad before because I wanted to make a new connection between us." Dylan sighed.

Yukiko smiled at him widely as she wrapped her arms around him. "No problem, Blondie. How about we keep building that connection?"

Dylan was content to let Yukiko practically drag him over to the bed before they both fell down on top of it, kissing each other while also gently caressing their skin.

After about five minutes of this, they rolled over so that Dylan was on top and Yukiko was laying on the bed. Dylan had quite literally thrust up into her opening almost as if his life had depended on it.

"Way to get in the saddle Blondie!" Yukiko teased.

Dylan moved back and forth slowly but started to increase speed, "And you're saying that I've not been able to get in the saddle before? I know what I'm doing."

Yukiko had grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head towards her breasts almost as if she was trying to shut him up.

"You can either talk a little bit less or I'll just keep your head here," She chided.

Dylan wasn't complaining but he'd been able to listen to her. "Sorry about that."

He kept thrusting forward at a progressively faster pace while also kissing Yukiko's neck before even managing to bite into it.

He felt a slight sensation of surprise as she had wrapped her legs around his waist as they began to move more in time with each other before they rolled over again. Only this time, Yukiko was on top and Dylan was content to look up at her.

"So, what do you think?" Yukiko asked as she felt Dylan's hands settle on her hips.

Dylan clicked his tongue and licked his lips as he thought of something to say. "You're incredibly beautiful and I'm currently the luckiest seventeen year old on the planet."

Yukiko smiled at him as she lowered herself onto his manhood again before basically straddling it. Almost instinctively, Dylan tightened his grip on her hips as they were locked into an extremely intimate embrace that was like a dance.

"Damn that feels so good! C'mon Blondie that's it! Just fucking do it!" Yukiko screamed as she threw her head back in ecstasy as Dylan kept thrusting within her. It was almost as if he'd found oil in there or that was what she'd thought.

Dylan slowly began to move his hands up her body before stopping at her breasts. "You know you like it Princess!"

They kept going in that position before they stood up and Dylan had pulled out of her, still not having come yet.

"I think I know what you want me to do now Dylan-kun before you give me everything you've got. So I might as well start!" Yukiko turned around and bent over the bed, spreading her legs wide.

Dylan paused to wipe the sweat that had accumulated on his brow before inserting his rod into her and grabbing a good handful of her hair in order to get a little bit of leverage.

She began to move back against him as he started thrusting forward, letting out a surprised gasp as Dylan pulled her head back.

"OH MY GOD!" Yukiko exclaimed.

With his other hand, Dylan had started giving her ass a good squeeze in order to repay her for the gift she'd been giving him. "Well, I'm pretty close myself but I just wanted to give you a little something too."

As soon as she'd heard, Yukiko stood up and pulled away from him before laying on her back for the blonde.

"What are you waiting for, an open invitation?" Yukiko enquired coyly.

Dylan chuckled with mock exasperation. "Well how open were you planning on being?"

"Just shut up and fuck me." She retorted.

Yukiko moaned loudly as Dylan had climbed on top of her and thrust inside her. He'd started at a slow enough pace before going harder and faster.

"C'mon Blondie! You can do it! Give it to me!" She gripped his hair as she wrapped her legs around his waist again.

Dylan felt like he was just about ready to climax and he gave a little cough. "I don't really know if I've GOT all that much to give! Besides, I'm just about ready to shoot and I don't want to mess up the sheets, you know."

They kept moving in time until they ended up coming at the exact same time. Dylan pulled out of Yukiko and rolled over so that he was on his back.

"I think that was better than all the other times Blondie. You really outdid yourself this time." Yukiko gasped.

Dylan agreed. "That might have been what I was aiming for."

They looked up at the ceiling as their heart-rates began stabilising.

"We've definitely made a new connection now but it's one that's going to last a lot longer than a few hours." Yukiko kissed Dylan on the cheek and wrapped her arms around him.

He moved a little bit so that he was staring into her eyes. "I'd say so. Anyway, I think I'd better get going. Unless you want me to stay a little more. In which case, I'm game for that."

"It's up to you really." Yukiko kissed him on the cheek again.

Dylan smiled and kissed her on the lips. He could definitely stay a little bit longer.


End file.
